Cliché, huh?
by Lakrahe
Summary: Lucy spread her arms. "Cliché, huh?" Natsu snorted, a small smile appearing on his mouth. He can't agree more. He knew what she met. They have watched almost a hundred romantic comedy movies to get many references to this moment. If this was just some prank show, Natsu would be laughing and everything would just be fine.
1. This could have been

Hello readers!

This my first ever Fairy Tail and Nalu fanfiction. I have written fanfictions, mostly one-shots, but I wanted to write something big. Well, in my standards, an 11-chapter story is.

FULL SUMMARY: There is really nothing wrong between BFFs Natsu and Lucy, except that many things have influenced how they show their affection for each other. A personal notebook, romantic comedy movies, fandoms, fan people standards, everlasting BFF codes, family and friends. The challenge, done like some sassy God, has made them insane. They must face their fears, denials, and insecurities, because it will very well affects their lives. The problem: this whole thing is too messed up to be "Cliché, huh?"

Other characters (ordered to mostly mentioned to less): Gray, Erza, Wendy, Grandine(Grandeeney), Juvia, Jellal, Igneel, Sting, Yukino, Lisanna, Cana, Levy, Gajeel, Elfman

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail nor it's characters. This guy does: Hiro Mashima

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

Early morning.

First time ever in his Dragneel history he woke up this early, which was a lie of course. What was unlikely to Natsu's character is that instead of falling back to sleep, he stayed up. Today had its specialties. The little window on his side viewed the Magnolia skyline. It was mostly dark blue and the yellow swims upward, barely leaving the horizon. What a typical morning if it isn't for the fact that this _could _have been a good day. It is just the start of the day but it has been declared as is by the gloomy salmon-haired teen.

Normally, Natsu would stretch and charge the new day with an enthusiastic grin and open arms. That would mean another day to brawl with his good friend Gray, more tormenting yet insightful moments with his teachers or friends, more food to eat, more explosions to create, more adventures with his pet Happy and Fairy Tail friends and he'll get to see—

"Meow," a blue cat called, snapping the drowsiness out that was still present in Natsu.

He frowned but not at the cat.

Unlike his school activities, his home activities were almost programmed. He would talk to his cat and start preparing together. This includes they will procrastinate eating, taking a bath and racing towards school, regardless of the non-student status Happy is in. Imagine the craziness his mother, Grandine, would have to face every day. However, today has changed the course of the bombastic salmon-haired maniac that even the silence would make the mother worry.

Today. He had been waiting for this day. He should be excited like a kid on his birthday, like a young man who bought a beautiful car, like a hopeless student who passed exams. _No. _He should be more excited than that besides this is not just some tangible present.

"Meow," Happy jumped on his bed, expecting a pet on the head or a scratch on the tiny chin. Apparently, none of the expectations came because of the wide awake but unaware trance Natsu is in.

The third "meow" of that hour sounded more of a question than a calling. Natsu barely faced his companion and heaved himself out of bed. He strode to his wooden cabinet and takes out his backpack and duffle bag already packed and ready to go. Upon seeing his systematic progress, he gave a light sigh and went to the bathroom. Finally, he came into his senses; the fourth "meow" stopped him from entering.

"Sorry Happy, but you can't come." Natsu closed the door for the first time, leaving Happy to wait for him by the door, worried for his friend. It was not the first time he said that line to him. And Natsu was half hoping it was the last. The fifth "meow" sounded like a lost child.

* * *

><p>Basic facts<p>

name: Natsu Dragneel

hair color: salmon

age: 17 going to be 18 in Summer

height: somewhere 5'10" to 5'11"

likes: roughhousing, extreme adventures, adrenaline through his veins, Fairy tail

hates: not being with his best friend

* * *

><p>So how was the 1st chapter? Tell me what you think? Is it too vague? or the absence of Lucy? Well, please wait chapter 2: what her clock reads<p> 


	2. What her clock reads

Hello fellow Nalu loves!

I have already finished with the whole story. Although I won't be posting all the chapters at once, I am still editing it for your pleasure. I wanted this to be one of my best works. Also, I am hoping that you, the readers, would appreciate this. I don't really care about a hundred to a thousand reviews. I am writing for those who really want this. If you are liking this story please tell me because I work for it. I am happy to write fanfictions, especially to couples that are partially canon.

FULL SUMMARY: There is really nothing wrong between BFFs Natsu and Lucy, except that many things have influenced how they show their affection for each other. A personal notebook, romantic comedy movies, fandoms, fan people standards, everlasting BFF codes, family and friends. The challenge, done like some sassy God, has made them insane. They must face their fears, denials, and insecurities, because it will very well affects their lives. The problem: this whole thing is too messed up to be "Cliché, huh?"

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Small part comedy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail nor it's characters. This guy does: Hiro Mashima

_"Past conversations"_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

4:22 am.

That is what her clock reads.

Lucy is the type of girl that would wake up on her desired wake up time. Not before it. And she never ever in her whole life has she stayed wide awake waiting for her alarm clock to ring.

"AHHH!" She screamed inside of her head. "Sleep!"

Lucy hits herself with a pillow, repeatedly. She shifted her position from left, right, center and then getting herself in different places on the bed. None of which helped her drowsy.

4:23 am.

Her glow-in-the-dark clock reads.

I did all those for just a minute_, _she whined internally. Lucy loved sleeping. She always wished that her sleeping hours would grow longer. Beauty sleep was important and tomorrow—later—was an important day and thus she would need sleep. Apparently, if she closed her eyes again, she was afraid of what she would see or much more dream of some particular thing—maybe someone. Oh how she had regretted of _him_, putting her in such agony.

There was nothing that made her mind ponder even to this dawn. Learning academics were just natural to Lucy. Studying Physics, Geometry, Literature, Physical Health and those other subjects are nothing compared to this all night thinking. No thanks for one particular pink-haired knuckle-head she has for a best friend.

Supposedly earlier this day, specifically the evening of yesterday, she should have confessed to him, confessed her three-year-stupid-love for that stupid boy. (But who's counting?)

But how could she do it?

He first confessed that he was moving—correction—_going away_ to find his father. If his leaving would just mean staying in a different country, that would have been okay for Lucy. They could just communication through the use of the internet. Apparently, stupid Natsu is a stubborn Natsu. His leaving means that he will go on the same pilgrimage as his father. He nor the company does not even know the exact location of his father, only that he went continent to continent in search for…_who knows what?! _Earth is such a vast place, so many undiscovered and remote places. So Lucy was warned: no home, no civilization, no connection, and no communication.

Lucy never trusts Natsu to write. The longest thing he wrote was a grocery list of his favorite snacks, all hot and extra spicy.

Now, would that be a good time to but in her undying stupid love for him? No. It would sound selfish and greedy. _You are leaving? Won't I get to see you again? My heart is breaking into a million pieces and the million pieces are breaking into little more million pieces. _Hear those? Yes, that is Lucy internally gagging herself, thinking of being a 40-year-old virgin in the future or those old friends who secretly in love with each other but grew apart and had to marry people they are force to, having lust thoughts about their first love while making love to another. Look at Daisy and Mr. Gatsby. _EFFF_. _STHAP._

She could go, couldn't she? No. This was a Dragneel business. Even Natsu's mother and younger sister will stay at home, hoping the male Dragneels will meet someday. Besides Lucy had recently conquered her dilemma whether to take Literature, Astronomy or Fine Arts, and she wanted to study all. Years in some faraway land will not get her a job that she will need. Another point, she knew that she would just be a distraction of his biggest dream, to find Igneel Dragneel. Lucy did not expect it to be quick and extremely painful. She had always thought that after college and when he gets enough money, he would fund himself to find his father. They had plans for themselves and he had abandoned it.

Really, did it hurt when he told her that they may not see each other again? Super. It definitely hurt her that she won't get the chance to know how he feels for her. And Lucy will assure anyone that there is no one mentally denser than Natsu.

What she did after knowing this? Without initial thoughts, she simply shoved her notebook towards him; her notebook that was almost like a diary; the very notebook that has full of memories and confessions, mostly Natsu, in it. And if that fire maniac gets a glimpse of it, he would know. He would surely know how Lucy felt.

Problem one: solved.

However, part of her does not want to know. Three years of knowing Natsu made her the best assessing tool for the boy's feelings. She knew firsthand that he is only treating her like a friend. No other observations would claim otherwise. Physical contact considered to be romantic was only up to hugs and arms sling over the shoulders. Never holding the hand, Natsu would only hold the wrist or upper arm except in two events. Even in eye contact, Natsu had looked at her at a low level. He had look at her dumbly, but no intensity of him being attracted whatsoever. Gathering the information, it is easy to conclude that he is just a best friend after all. It almost broke her heart, but if he was aware of her desiring him, and if he had a liking to her and was afraid to show it, he might…

She growled at her desperation. There was no way Natsu would like her like a girlfriend or wife, having a mutual desire is a bizarre imagination. Anyway, it was way past her bed time. Later this morning she would look like an old lady who smoked cocaine or has taken different hallucinogens if she does not get a snooze.

Desperately, Lucy continued to shift or toss to the side. On some days, she would not be surprised to see Natsu beside her. However, right now, ironically, she was so relieved he isn't there. It would just be horrible if he would witness her getting confused on some sick emotion.

Hold up—Natsu might not even comprehend the _love _she is feeling for him_. _Like she had reiterated as much as possible, Natsu is a stupid Natsu. His idiocy is so honored it has acquire a spot of the levels of stupidity in an intelligence test. Yet how much an imbecile he is, she love that idiot.

An automatic and subconscious effort, she reaches out for her phone and takes a casual scan, only to find herself skimming through her photos. Her phone has hundreds pictures of the two them together, and about just as much for the number of Natsu solos. (But who is counting?) If there was a blog for it, Lucy would have been the primary source of Natsu daily.

"Stupid best friend benefits," Lucy muttered weakly, looking at the photo of Natsu smiling like an idiot—perfectly depicting who he is—happy and warm. As she presses the next button, more funny pictures of Natsu, their pictures together, everyone at Fairy Tail with Natsu holding the camera for the selfie, some random selfies with Natsu photobombing them (some were literal). It was like a torture to her: the happiest can make you the saddest. To put it accurately, falling for your best friend: the happiest makes you the craziest.

Natsu. Natsu. Nastu and her. Natsu. Stupid, shameless, and heartwarming Natsu. Damn Natsu. Damn. Damn.

"Natsu," she pleaded angrily that her feelings would just vanish, that yesterday was just a dream or that instead of pretending to be excited for him, she would just be glad. She has to. Natsu trusted her to be understanding. For all she knows, she might be the first person who knows about his departure. Lucy must feel the honor. For once, she doesn't have to _be_ afraid of losing someone.

"_Good bye, Lucy. It was great knowing you." _Flashing his mischievous smile that would always make her look away before blushing profusely. Unfortunately, at that moment, she wanted to whack him with Cana's beer keg. Forget the keg, she would be satisfied to throw Elfman at him.

"Damn you!" She cried.

4:37 am

Lucy's glow-in-the-dark alarm was far away from the time it would ring.

* * *

><p>Basic facts<p>

name: Lucy Heartfilia

hair: blond

height: 5'5" (she's sure she is taller)

likes: writing, stars, painting, Fairy Tail

hates: Natsu's stupidity

* * *

><p>So that's it! How's chapter 2? I wanted to show a story that Lucy and Natsu are already in love, and it has been so hard for them to show it. Of course, this ain't really a unique story, even the title says so.<p>

Anyway, tell me your thoughts! ;) Up next: Chapter 3: Since when did


	3. Since when did

FULL SUMMARY: There is really nothing wrong between BFFs Natsu and Lucy, except that many things have influenced how they show their affection for each other. A personal notebook, romantic comedy movies, fandoms, fan people standards, everlasting BFF codes, family and friends. The challenge, done like some sassy God, has made them insane. They must face their fears, denials, and insecurities, because it will very well affects their lives. The problem: this whole thing is too messed up to be "Cliché, huh?"

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. This guy does: Hiro Mashima

_'Cited from Lucy's notebook'_

_"Past conversations"_

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

Despite his love for anything burning, he admired the rain. He enjoyed the thought of an infinity shower down on him. It felt cool, refreshing, and Natsu felt free. Unlike in the four-cornered bathroom, the limited scope of the shower, and its lukewarm-ness, Natsu felt caged. He has been standing naked, facing the tiled wall for minutes, not moving. He felt dumb. He felt punished.

Why was he so paralyzed, standing there like a stupid ice statue, like he has no flight to catch?

At that train of thought, Natsu would have growled. The sound of the angry growl was so loud; he thought that he was making a disturbance downstairs. In reality, he was still standing like some demented person.

The notebook.

Yeah, the cause of his stupidity was not because of that thing, it was the _owner_. He saw—read—everything! _Damn_. With so many emotions circling him; he couldn't even comprehend when it all hit him like...every time his dad contacted him.

Igneel Dragneel.

He was the reason why Natsu loves fire. He was the very reason why he was obsessed with dragons and even believed his family was a descendant. Natsu was barely four-years-old when the man went away to search for a rumored dragons' lair. (It could be a dinosaurs' lair, but it was better than no archeology facts discovered.) And many years past, he has not returned home, but has made seven letters and three phone calls (which Natsu had documented). His coordinates kept on changing due to the fact that there are many prospect places of the lairs. The rare occurrence of communicating, hoping he would return, ended up as good as it came and immediately went down crushing the hill.

The love for a dad and for adventure had driven Natsu to prepare himself for departure, a wish to reunite with his dad. Two years ago Igneel was in Tibetteru. That large patch of thick forest was rumored to be a habitat of unnamed species and ground for mining jewels. Natsu was overjoyed that the details of Igneel's quest wasn't farfetched. He has graduated a few days ago, so he can catch up to his sort of search.

_"Letter from Fiore University said that you have been accepted! Step 1 to Igneel: check!" _Mental Lucy appeared with an envelop on her hands. A memory about a plan after college. Step 2 was obtain high grades. Step 3: graduate on the indicated time. Step 4: apply and search. It was done at the several months ago. To him, it seemed distant and a broken memory, because last night, their secretly last night together, Natsu finally told Lucy about his search for Igneel. He had planned this for years and she knew how much it was important for him to see and find his father. The only difference was that his leaving was scheduled much earlier than expected.

They had planned for college to see each other as much as possible. They were excited and engrossed—at least mostly Lucy was. Despite that, Natsu carefully planned his departure. Yes, he thought of sympathetic consideration of missing someone, but he was ignorant about the attachment he has and the bridges that might burn. He had thought that Lucy would understand, she was his best friend.

His plans were set; he was totally ready until…

"_Your—?"_

"…"

"_Lucy, why are you giving this to me?"_

"…_!"_

"_Ow. That hurt. Oi! Lucy, stop!"_

Natsu's mind had a burned afterimage of Lucy walking away from him, her back to him, waving an I-am-'okay' sign. He knew how much of a lie that was. Why would people lie of how okay they are when in fact it is so obvious they aren't?

The water became strangely cold. Natsu most of the time hated that feeling. The way it contracts his muscles or the way it would cause him to hug himself, it was something that contracted Natsu's main behavior: _aggressiveness._

'_After mama died and papa left me, I thought it was impossible to experience a family. Yet here is Natsu. He is all I have. He is my family and he introduced me to his friends and family. They, too, have become my family.'_

Natsu blinked firmly as the water hits his eyes. All his life was dedicated to finding his father, but these past few years? He wanted to protect Lucy. Natsu wanted to keep her safe and happy. All he wanted ever since of being her best friend was just to hear how important he is to Lucy and always want to hear it everyday. He could have gone to her now and they would play billiards or go swimming at the pool. He could have forgotten this simple or complicated mess, but those words had haunted him, caused him emotional instability leading to aloofness which is totally strange for a pyro-life-changing-maniac.

Where's the aggressiveness now? His subconscious spoke.

He knew about her notebook. It was like a work of personal art. All her experiences, she wrote it like a novel. Natsu never had a peek at it. Lucy forbade him, because it was all personal. He knew that Lucy considered him an important person, and the feeling is mutual. They were like inseparable twins, that they understood each other. What he didn't know that there's something ideally deeper than twins. No wonder she kept it like that.

'_Suddenly, I just want to hug him and cry to him all my fears away.'_

Days after meeting the noisy blonde Lucy Heartfilia, the day when Natsu found out that she lived on her own. She almost panicked but swore him to secrecy and told him about her back story.

Trained to be the perfect wife, Lucy dreamed enrolling high school and college. Her father refused, because sixteen is a good age for an arranged marriage. Finding eligible men and with their fancy suits, unbreakable pride, and full-packed wallets was easy for a young lady. Lucy fit the standards or was overqualified. Her father believed that school is just a waste of time. She should've married the son of her father's colleague and not stay as a loner, schooling at the university she had wished her life for. However, with her love of art and studying, Lucy rebelled her right. As a pitied parting gift for her disobedience, Jude Heartfilia gave her a portion of his money (barely enough for her to survive high school and probably college).

To Natsu, Lucy was so scared of her future; she broke down while telling the story. "_It was the biggest dare of my life_," she had said. Her chest pained so much that Natsu was almost scared to his wits. _"I wanted to hate him, Natsu. Just once, I wanted to follow what makes me happy. And he thinks that marrying this rich, elegant, powerful young man will, but he is wrong! He isn't always right, refused to accept me, and dishonored me. Now, I am left with myself and his money…" _He wished that Lucy's father had known of his situation. To any child, this is disgustingly unfair and Natsu wanted to break people's necks, but he let his anger pass for it was, at that time, comforting Lucy was his priority. After he managed to calm her down with his embarrassing stories, he bought them a gallon of ice cream, and enjoyed watching a film of Mulan, Princess and the Frog and Tangled.

Natsu had a great number of friends. In times after school, before going home, he loved hanging with his best friend Gray at a nearby bar, along with their other friends. It was like his second home. Natsu wondered: Lucy would need friends and extra money. In the middle of Tangled, the bar in the movie reminded him of something easily nostalgic, he told her, "_Fairy Tail. You can work at Fairy Tail."_

'_Mama, I wish you have met Natsu personally. He is the best.'_

He desperately wiped his eyes, his face and his hair. That same pounding thing his heart is making (when he had hold her hand) is annoying him. He does not know why he attempted; the shower just went on just like the sentences she wrote, continuing to reveal itself in his mind.

'_Why whenever he looks at me, I feel funny inside?'_

Funny? Inside? Ridiculously just like him.

_'I had to scold myself: "stop looking at him like a fangirl."'_

Did she? Because Natsu might have looked at her—

"She is your best friend! Not some princess you are to help, met or rescue and have a happily ever after!" He shouted, oblivious to the fact it was not in his head this time. This time, he muttered, that his voice was easily concealed by the multiple droplets hitting the floor. "Stupid Disney films."

'_Another day with Natsu…Thank goodness we weren't arrested.'_

"Fuck," he cursed, face-palming his self. It was like pulling a rubber band: the more he tries to suppress the words he read last night, the more painful it shoots right back at him. The sentences were more vivid, memories more alive, and it made him delirious.

There was one girl that Natsu liked five years ago. It was Lisanna Strauss. Although he was not as crazy for her like Natsu unconsciously did for Lucy, he loved Lisanna. She was like a sister and he was a protective older brother—however, to everyone, even Lucy thought they could be dating.

One day, she died. Car accident. Just before Christmas holidays started in their sophomore year.

'_Looking at him in his broken mind made me want to kiss his temple and hug him like a child. Although I just stood there in front of him, crying because I am just his best friend, I cannot cure a broken heart.'_

He remembered that night. With Lucy all alone for Christmas again, Natsu had to accompany her this year. He would not allow her to have a solo celebration. That would just be greedy, having all the treats for herself. They we're almost at Natsu's home when someone called. It was from Lisanna's older sister, Mirajane. Their youngest sibling died and Natsu cried before he hung up the phone.

He didn't move from that spot. He held unto the railing, supporting his suddenly weak knees. Natsu wouldn't move. He didn't want to see Lisanna or listen to Lucy who had cried, begging. It was all too tormenting.

'_There was nothing I can do. Natsu ignored me and I can't apply violence to knack some sense in him. So I just waited and waited.'_

It must have been hell for her. The snow started to fall that evening. He remembered well. Lucy was wearing a jacket and leggings. And wished he hadn't.

'_Waited and waited for him.'_

Finally, he made an action of putting shampoo and soaping himself. It was not good to dwell on the past. Busying himself made it easier to forget that lonely day. But that didn't not stop the flashing sentences he read last night.

'_Natsu took care of me last night. Why having this unfathomable feeling of wanting to cry?'_

Lucy had a fever on Christmas Eve. Of course, the destructive Natsu Dragneel had to be a nurse. When she was sleeping, he slept in her bed—with her. It was no big deal, they were just friends. And that was where Natsu has been wrong though. Lucy whimpered his name, to him, she was asleep. Of course, Natsu had to face her, held her hand, and he said, "_I'm here._" As a reply, Lucy made a humming sound which Natsu couldn't decide what it meant. All he understood was that he'll be expecting more nights like that. Before sleeping again, he prayed to Lisanna, remembering their childhood memories, he would consistently take care of Lucy. That's what the young white-haired teen admired from her old time friend.

'_Natsu has this habit of sleeping on my bed. Most of the time, it annoys me. Even in times that I would scream at him to leave, he won't. I loathe his stubbornness and inconsideration. No matter how I threaten him, he seemed attached to my bed. In the end, he would sleep right beside me. At one point, I was awoken by his soft cries at the middle of the night. When I embraced him, he stopped. Natsu didn't wake to my action; he just calmed down, snoring as I wrap my arms around him, shielding him from any invisible violent force. Then in the morning, I regret the thought of making him leave. The next time he wants to be in my bed, well, he is my best friend.'_

Besides, preferring Lucy's bed to his hammock, Natsu, too, has his own monsters to battle. The normal aggressive and brave facade he shows hides his thoughts of the danger he would face. Sleeping with Lucy felt calming. He felt rooted to security when he was sure that she is there. Explanation to why was still unknown. But certainly, he needed more than comfort.

Natsu was right.

At school days, Natsu would normally sleep there three days a week. In those three days, he'd bring Happy along. In holidays, he would most likely sleep in the temporary place Lucy Heartfilia lives or vice versa. Like her, he'd wake up—although secretly woke up earlier—to _appreciate_ something—someone—beautiful. And as quickly as the lightning strikes with the fear that she would be awkward with their nearness, he'd back away to _any_ possibilities that presented.

'_Natsu's eyes shine with joy. He invites warmth like he always radiates. He may be destructive and loud, but I find it comforting. He never fails to make me happy and I guess I'll never fail to love him.'_

When he read that paragraph, he felt a pang on his chest. He could not think of what kind of emotion it was. All he recognized was a pain that was similar to being hit by a sledgehammer. What is a word for too much pain, guilt, regret and hint of goofy happiness? That would be it.

'_I guess I'll never fail to love him.'_

He pondered on that part more than usual, because it was crossed out on Lucy's notebook. Then the succeeding sentence looked like it shouted at him:

'_I AM FUCKING IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND?!'_

Just like that: written like an urgent message with the likes of WHAT THE HELL?!

Exactly what Natsu felt. He wanted to laugh if it weren't for how idiotic the message or he was.

'_Natsu passed the entrance exam at Foire University. I am so happy. Fine Arts and Literary Writing here I come!'_

_Why me?_ Natsu felt his empty stomach drop and send up puke to throw up. Since when did taking a shower made him feel _so_ deep?

* * *

><p>"Hey, I am taller!"<p>

"Apparently, someone has manipulated the measuring stick.

"GRAAAAY!"

_somewhere at a cafe_

"Gray-sama?"

"He found out. Let's bail, Juvia."

* * *

><p>Okay, about this chapter... I wanted to explore on how Natsu would be guilty and confused with love. You might notice how complicated his thoughts are. I wanted to cite out pieces of sentences, instead of a whole entry from Lucy's notebook, because when someone is confused, the mind tends to recall memories that has brought us with that certain confusion. I guess this isn't uncommon. I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

chapter 4: Here goes nothing


	4. Here goes nothing

I would like to announce that there is no specific setting for this story. Only that it is in Earthland composed of fictional and even fanfictional places. The reason for the vagueness of which year or time, month the whole story's set, it is up to the readers to make their guesses. I have tried to make it as unconflicting as possible. For author confirmation, you can ask me for details and I will PM you.

Warning: this chapter contains heavy paragraphs. AND REFERENCES!

FULL SUMMARY: There is really nothing wrong between BFFs Natsu and Lucy, except that many things have influenced how they show their affection for each other. A personal notebook, romantic comedy movies, fandoms, fan people standards, everlasting BFF codes, family and friends. The challenge, done like some sassy God, has made them insane. They must face their fears, denials, and insecurities, because it will very well affects their lives. The problem: this whole thing is too messed up to be "Cliché, huh?"

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. This guy does: Hiro Mashima

_"Past conversations"_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

There was something wrong with that clock. Lucy stared at it like a mad woman. She closed her eyes and tried to find her happy place. Well, in her life, there are only a few things she considered joyous: her friends, specially the idiot Natsu and the people from Fairy Tail; her books; the wonderful stars; literature; and her parents. Right now none of the thing mentioned above seemed to help calm her haunting thoughts.

4:47 am.

The clock is incorrect, she settled. It must be.

She closed her eyes, and maybe this time, an hour had past. Apparently, her mind had other ideas. It finally went on sleep-mode, dreamless.

Lucy normally dreams of the past, mostly about her dark past that includes her mother's death and her father being cruel. She would wake up in the middle of the night to break from a nightmare.

One time when Lucy had a fever (so high she couldn't remember why it happened except it was Christmas and Lisanna died) and Natsu had to take care of her, she had a dream. She was back from her childhood when her mama died. Her papa stood behind her and screamed for his wife, not her mother. That scared both little and big Lucy. Her dad was not only trying to ignore her, he was forgetting the past and it meant forgetting his only daughter.

He. Did. Not. Want. Her. That was the sign: _the painful truth_.

In the dream realm, she was screaming.

In reality, she whimpered in her sleep.

When asleep, anyone is oblivious about the things that happened in reality. Natsu answered, holding her hand.

In the morning, she woke up first—that was normal—Lucy woke according to plan while Natsu was a heavy sleeper. The first thing she noticed was Natsu was facing towards her, his fingers almost reaching hers. She had to sit up to prepare breakfast or _else_. Her mind raced as she got to the kitchen, _almost_ _reached._

There were times that Lucy dreamt of Natsu involving everything romantic. Almost everything that she would have never seen in real life has happened in her dream. Talk about dream boy. Yes, Lucy has dreamt of kissing Natsu. To be honest, she liked it. In her dream, he was warm as always. The dream was just a typical one, those recurring images of your daily life. What Lucy would never thought was Natsu would just grab her and kiss her passionately. _Even in her dream!_ Because of that unlikely kiss, all her senses were activated, heightened!

His warm breath made her relax and excited as he took off his coat. Her heart was beating erratically, it made her giddy. When he murmured something against her lips, stupid or not, Lucy giggled. His lips were surprisingly soft, it was kind of _addicting_. She could feel how firm Natsu held her waist and how gentle his hands move from the side of her face to the back of her head, shoulder, her upper back, and he barely brushed his fingers on her bra. The Dragon made the princess Heartfilia shiver in delight.

Like Natsu, Lucy was burning up. Whenever they kissed, it felt true and even her dream self lungs were in great need of air and her real self begged to breathe. She wanted another despite the breathlessness. Suddenly, the pink-haired Dragon held her shoulders and told her, _"I know you are in love with me!" _And he laughed like a lunatic.

I am _not_ in love with you, stupid, she wanted to gasped back. He was her best _friend._

Natsu laughed harder like he couldn't believe she was denying it. Embarrassment welled up inside dream Lucy that she could explode like a volcano, lava and ash.

If Lucy feared her papa's arrogance, Lucy didn't want to love Natsu romantically. Best friends are _always_ best friends. She has seen many anime or Hollywood romantic movies that involved enraged best friends because of unresolved romantic issues or those people finding their partner immediately at first sight. And Natsu was not the one-legged type that sexily looks at you and says, "I fear oblivion." or asking this in an eargasmic British accent, "are you responsible for answering that letter for Claire Smith?" or some hot older guy who fell in love with his lyricist or those lone wolfs that would find sanctuaries in happy-go-lucky but stubborn girls or some eligible prince helping a princess like in Disney films. This was the two best friends with a one-sided love story and if romance is involved—insert fissure cracks!—there goes friendship, eaten by the earth. Lucy's main goal for now is continue to be friends with Natsu. If ever the friendship vanishes because of that, Lucy might lose her sanity.

"_I know you are in love with me!_'"

Then she woke up, it was deadly dark. Natsu beside her was murmuring. At her dream, she would have fawn, but in reality she felt scared and the dream quickly faded in her mind. Natsu was crying softly, sweat beaded his forehead and brows meeting against each other. Although Lucy knew this well and she had experienced this many times herself, that was the first time Natsu showed vulnerability.

_"Luce..." _Lucy recalled the fear in his voice.

How Natsu ended up with her in bed was a weird commotion. (This was Natsu's second time. The first time was days ago when she had a fever.) Lucy did not want him on her bed again when she was on it. People had thoughts they should not be thinking about. They label them as an _item. _And that was alright to Natsu. Of course his emotional range is only between extreme infatuation for fire and anger for enemies.

Lucy wanted to prevent these thoughts from getting confirm, so after working at Fairy Tail, she totally evaded Natsu in days he'd go to her apartment. But then, that Natsu had a nose and the guts of a blood hound. Before the she could get to her bed, Natsu was already sleeping in. Lucy did all she can for that goof ball to get out. She even gambled their friendship, which will never work. She knew Natsu is fully aware of how priceless it is. So she gave in for whatever reason, Natsu slept peacefully until…

"Natsu," Lucy called, and placed her hand on his forehead.

He was unnaturally cold for a Natsu. Lucy wiped his forehead and wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly, her best friend's pinched and distorted face calmed. She was relieved and wanted to kiss him, but she declined and slept, avoiding her head on him. Okay, maybe she did or did not do something like feeling his heartbeat with her hand.

No matter how many protests her head is making about this, Lucy knew that it was the right thing. It was a good _feeling_. And she was right of her hunches: more nights with that idiot, but she steadily preferred it.

When Lucy gotten used to Natsu sleeping with her, it was when she realized she was in love with him.

On some Friday and Saturday nights, Natsu and Lucy would watch a horror film and after that romcoms or comedy/dramas to relieve the tension. They would wrap themselves in thick blankets and prepare popcorn, candies, drinks and large flashlights in case the lights were actually out. (One time, Lucy had onions and garlic sitting by the window.) They don't cuddle though, but in horror films, Lucy had to totally cover herself and Natsu had to protectively wrap his arm around her after teasing her of course. Their viewing would reach 2 in the morning and Lucy would most of the time sleep first, leaving a grumbling Natsu to turn off the TV set. Then he would return to the couch, probably crashing himself on something soft or a sanctuary of peace. (Lucy woke up with pained arms.) Their wake up time was normally late in the morning or early afternoon. Lucy's eyes opened to view Natsu's peaceful face. Every time that she did, she admired it and wondered _how _Natsu sees her. Then she would remember that movies they have watched the previous night coincidentally referring to best friends falling for each other. She blushed at the thought, embarrassed and immediately disappointed. _It is all a fantasy; a product of intense imagination. Reality governed in another way._ Natsu treated her _friendly_. And yet she had no idea about the weird position earlier that day, because, in the morning, Natsu was sleeping on floor.

Natsu had a reputation of being bold. His boldness had caused Lucy many sorrows and disconcertion. However, months ago, it had brought Lucy one of the greatest joys. On a newspaper headline, Natsu found out that Jude Heartfilia had made a big contract with a communications company. That would mean Heartfilia Industries would be bigger and richer in Lucy's sense, while her best friend thought of it as an asshole kind of idea. _"No parent keeps their success to their children,"_ Natsu would convey. Then Lucy would reply. _"He does not even tell how his day is how much more a million-dollar contract?" _ The supposedly heir of the Heartfilia Industries didn't care as long as she gets to study. A justified Natsu had made a difference to that.

He had made a ruckus—a major one!—it was even aired in the news—at the HI main office.

Luckily, with Erza's help, who had connection to some government officials, Natsu was not brought to jail or—thank Mavis—to court for something worse.

Two months after that incident, for four weeks, Natsu invited her to visit a hospital. He explained no reasons. _"Just come with me," _Natsu asked for a week, and she said no, hoping for unclassifying things. For the second week of that month, he begged, _"please, come with me." _Natsu would even hold out his hand which she would not place hers. Due to night shifts at Fairy Tail, senior life, and student council president duties, she had no time for a visit at the hospital not knowing the reason why. Those were most days Natsu was not at Fairy Tail, but he would be when she goes home. The following third week, "_Luce, it's important," _he said, bowing to her which made her exaggerate a refusal. Confusion was a familiar word at the time. No one understood why Natsu did all this, not anyone who would tell Lucy though. Lucy was shocked of how negative she has been treating Natsu. She would not sleep at her bed just to stay away from him. Finally, at the fourth and up to final week, _"let's go," _she answered. Lucy would not expect to see her papa on the hospital bed, begging for forgiveness.

Lucy felt her body jolting. She was awake.

5:08 am.

"How?" Lucy smacked herself flat with her hand.

Lucy is a person of minimal patience and easily burdened with hurt. How this was affecting her was too much. She wanted to cry, but her her eyes felt gravitated to the window. So to tone down, the sick-feeling of anxiety, Lucy got out of bed. It was hopeless, her sleep felt hell.

Her hand grabbed her blanket and walked out of bed. She went to her window, Natsu's special entrance. Her heart fluttered for a second as she remembered when she was busy studying and he would come by unannounced. Natsu would climb up to her window, sitting like some good-looking pink-haired Tarzan smiling. It would have been romantic until his smile melted. "_I'm bored," _he'd say instead of greeting. Nevertheless Lucy would not stop smiling when he surprise visits.

Maybe he would come now.

But that would not happen. Lucy opened her window. She could see how dark the neighborhood is. Thankful for the moonlight, it was an amazing sight. If only Natsu had not brought sorrow to her heart, she would have appreciated the view more.

She sighed and tied her blanket like a cape.

How to climb again? She asked herself. Twice she had marveled stargazing on the roof. Natsu had helped her. She placed her arms on the sill and pulled herself up. When she was all there, she reached for the gutter and held mildly. Her arm reached the uneven column beside her and used it as a handhold. "Here goes nothing," she whined lightly.

* * *

><p>"How long are you friends?"<p>

"Almost five, right Natsu?"

"That's incredible."

"Five years of friendzone? Really nice."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p>OMG! This was one tough chapter because I have poured out my own experiences with how I felt about love. And my personal experiences are so minimal. If anyone else have read my other stories, you might find similarities with how I approached best friends to lovers concept. I always find it annoying for how people underestimate the troubles of best friends to lovers. It is not easy to deal with. Also, love is a very daring game. And that is what Natsu and Lucy are experiencing here. Just because he or she is always there, he or she is the one, it is not, people will leave you one point and they may or may not come back. This would be fearsome and regrettable.<p>

I hope you like the story so far. :)

chapter 5: Her best friend


	5. I am her best friend

Hi guys, I am sorry for the late update. I had no time to go to because I had stuff that needs to be done. For a compensation to your wait. I will post two chapters for this day. Have you enjoy it!

FULL SUMMARY: There is really nothing wrong between BFFs Natsu and Lucy, except that many things have influenced how they show their affection for each other. A personal notebook, romantic comedy movies, fandoms, fan people standards, everlasting BFF codes, family and friends. The challenge, done like some sassy God, has made them insane. They must face their fears, denials, and insecurities, because it will very well affects their lives. The problem: this whole thing is too messed up to be "Cliché, huh?"

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. This guy does: Hiro Mashima

_"past conversations"_

_'cited in Lucy's notebook'_

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

Freshly out of the shower and easily dressed in long sleeves and jeans, Natsu stared past anything visible.

"Oi, Natsu!" Gray called out to him.

"Huh?"

"You weren't talking." Gray pointed out.

"Mmm."

It was easy to imagine Gray raised an eyebrow as Natsu started eating his sloppy made breakfast. It was not always he had to do this. Normally, he had great food made by Wendy or at the Heartfilia's apartment. And Natsu could prepare himself a good sandwich if he was not so... "Shouldn't you be excited, flame-brain?"

"Uhh, yeah," he uttered as he munched. "I am."

Natsu and Gray were close friends since childhood. They went to kindergarten together, played power rangers with Lisanna, tried but failed pranking Erza, saved Romeo from the football jerks, went into a train ride around the big metropolis when drunk, befriended enemies along the way, asked random girls in the mall for a date (for fun Natsu always ended up having a sore eye) which Gray excelled, and supported their ups and downs. Natsu helped Gray talked Juvia's father to approve the icy bastard while Gray helped Natsu with important documents. Despite that they have basic opposite traits. For example, Natsu is a pyromaniac, while Gray has a thing for ice. They both know how their emotions work.

"You are freaking lying, fire-breath."

"Ain't so, ice princess," Natsu scowled, making sure to hide his true emotions. Natsu was good at hiding anything unnatural from anyone, but only two people specialize at seeing through him. Say hello to Gray Fullbuster and the absent Lucy Heartfilia.

Gray mockingly calmly at his tone. "You can't even hide it." At the comment, Natsu redden. It made Gray snicker, he could be thinking Natsu's pink-haired and red-face. Natsu, stoned-face, had to wait for many minutes for the guy to stop laughing.

It was such an iconic event for the famously known ignorant Natsu to be in a state of embarrassment.

"Okay, okay," Gray said and Natsu could tell he was, wiping a tear of joy. It was not every day the ice cube could laugh that hard and it was making Natsu do the most comical poker face he could muster. "You sounded like a love sick puppy."

"Do you even have a shirt on?" Natsu growled. His best friend had an unusual habit. "Did you—?"

"Even Juvia would laugh at this." Gray laughed. "And she is!"

"I am not—"

"What?" Natsu heard Gray addressed to Juvia. The reply was too quick to understand. There was a giggle, which was Juvia's, and a chuckle from Gray.

"Pervert king?"

"Holy Mavis! This is unbelievable!" the ice lover's tone made Natsu steamed in annoyance. "The flame-brain—"

This is going somewhere he didn't want to open up. "That is non—"

"—after all this time— Juvia! You won. The idiot—"

"Fullbuster—"

Gray smirked at him which made Natsu wanna throw his friend of a bridge and sell his dead body to a smuggler.

"—finally, the dofus, is capable of accepting romance!"

As quickly a small flame would disappear when poured with water, the heat or blood from Natsu's body suddenly died or drained.

"Did you bet on me?!" Natsu forced, hinging his jaw. "And why is Juvia at your place? You don't want daddy Lockser go rampaging your home with an Irish dance."

"They are not Irish, stupid," Gray quickly remarked.

"Don't change the subject!"

"You did! Hahahaha!" Natsu hit his head on the table at that point. He hated that people could easily make their way and always found him wrong. He was not gifted in reading between the lines or he was not even capable of reading at all. It was only Lucy he would give up placing annoyance or anger on her if they held any arguments.

To answer Natsu's question earlier, Gray responded with "Yeah," and his tone was sympathetic and disheartened. "I always thought she won't reject you though. It is both comedic and painful to hear you heartbroken, dude."

For the first time, Gray misunderstood him. Natsu wanted to be relieved, but he was too anxious to acknowledge it. "I didn't confess," Natsu clarified, surprisingly sad.

Suddenly, Gray's happy tone returned. "Too bad, Juvia, the bet is still on."

No one had to know. It started from getting to know Lucy and making her work at Fairy Tail. After school, they would go together at the bar and Natsu would patiently wait for her to finish the shift. She started helping out taking and serving orders. Lucy was a natural at handling customers and memorizing orders. Sometimes, Natsu enjoyed looking at her work. She could handle complains well and customers think she was approachable. After four months, Lucy became the assistant head waitress. Although she had become busy, Natsu still waited for her as she helped closing up Fairy Tail. He felt that it was very important to accompany her back to her apartment. It was proven correct when a late summer night there was a group of drunkards that harassed her. No one could blame Lucy, she looked like a goddess. Natsu's patience meter exploded and he engaged into violence. In mere seconds, two of the guys were knocked out and before any one of them could hit Natsu with a broken beer bottle, Lucy punched the guy at the cheek. It certainly surprised him. Lucy would never punch—kicked, yes, but punch? No. (It was a big deal for the salmon-haired guy.) Anyway, Lucy wouldn't hurt anyone with force, except Natsu. She was always powerful with words.

That was when Natsu had recognized that Lucy made him burn. His insides were always warm, but this sort of heat was different. His good eye sight became better and his hearing was enough to detect her measured breathing. As she recoiled from punching the guy, shaking her attacking hand, her face looks so solemn, so intense, Natsu felt pride. He wanted to look at her forever and reasoned with her father why he wanted to dishonor her.

Lucy turned to him and her seriousness changed to worry. Was he okay? She screamed at him. He nodded dumbly, answering more to his instincts; elbowed another guy approaching behind him, knocking him unconscious. The last two guys ran like blind mice.

Natsu ran to Lucy grabbing her forearm. _"Nice punch."_

"_It hurt," _she had said, examining her hand. It was slightly swollen and pinkish.

Natsu stopped for a while, smiled at her. _"I love you,"_ he murmured huskily, his words suddenly out of him. To which in his panic, Lucy heard. Luckily, she asked, _"Love me?" _He was relieved. He remembered how she gave that great punch and how she was genuinely concerned despite of how strong he was. "_Yes, weirdo. You're my pal." _After watching those movies and shows like Twilight or Vampire Diaries or those guys with flawless un-pink hair, he thought it was the best thing to say.

Gray knew that the pyromaniac was in love with Lucy when he agreed to help him talk to Juvia's father. What made Natsu slipped was the lines that goes, _"This is dumb. Lucy's dad would be harder to put some sense in." _Then it clicked, Natsu saw Gray's face change. From then on, Gray made every opportunity that Lucy would sit next to Natsu or gave them alone time and giving off hints of Natsu's affection (in a way that Lucy would be embarrassed of course).

All of Gray's hard work will be put to waste as he leaves this place he loved so much. Natsu didn't want to leave. So many things in exchange for his father. Damn hell, if his father was not that dragon-obsessed, he will stay. He will go to Fiore University and graduate to make his parents proud. Natsu would be a sponsor at Fairy Tail as he will receive tons of money as he get a job. He will travel the world and go anywhere Lucy wanted. He wanted to be with 'happiness' forever. A fantasy so large, Fairy Tale seemed to be an understatement.

"You won't tell the others?"

"Only Lucy and You," Natsu said tonelessly.

"Why?"

Why? Natsu repeated in his head. "_Lucy, remember how I want to find my dad? Well, I have great news. I am going to search for him soon. Tomorrow! Can you imagine? I won't wait for college, get a job, and pay for bills and this and that. I talked with the archaeology company and they agreed as long as I work for them. Well, for now, I will just accompany another researcher also on a mission like my dad's, so it isn't sure if I will find him sooner. I will learn and discover stuff, ain't that awesome? They said it will take months, years? But who cares? It better than a classroom." _She didn't reply to that outburst, because he think she would worry. Everyone in Fairy Tale knows how she is in anxiety state. _"Lucy? You don't have to worry. I won't do stupid stuff." _She stared at him. _"Well, good luck with your future career. Your writing will be the first book I'll read. I guess… Um, sorry. For everything. This is..."_

Did she know how it pained him to say those? It was supposed to be an antiseptic to a wound. It was the reason he kept it all these years. That two years ago, he was contacted by the company his dad has been working with. That they wanted to send him too, because he had the same passion for archaeology and adventure. That right after college his life had already plans. That he had to forget the plans they have made. Natsu did not want Lucy or the others to think of a countdown to an explosion. He knew that they will throw a party, keep him happy, treat him like a king, will be clingy to him and worse: _CRY_. There was a reason the ice boy was the first. Gray was tougher; he knew full well that Natsu hated any display of sentimentality. He knew better this would hurt Lucy more. How this would break her heart. Because not only he pretended to have plans with her, he broke her trust. He wanted this to be quick and over with. Igneel and his family is his _priority_.

"_Good bye, Lucy. It was great knowing you."_

"Lucy, uhh, took it…" Natsu paused. Images of her shoving the notebook and her leaving popped in his head.

"You are such an idiot. Of course—she loves you, Natsu."

"As a friend," Natsu snapped. He breathed and spoke softer, sadder. "I broke her trust."

"Lucy's smart, she will understand" Gray reminded. "Besides it's not like you cheated. And no one could compete how compatible you both are. It is a certainty!"

Natsu growled, rubbing his temples. He had not mentioned about the notebook. "By letting everyone know? Thanks."

"I tried to be subtle. Only you, me, Juvia, Mirajane, Erza, Yukino, Sting, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, and some adult-baby-man with a sad rag doll knows."

Natsu sandwiched his phone between his shoulder and the side of his head, so they can continue talking as he washed the dishes. "That is a long list."

"Okay," Gray agreed, "but I never told them just Juvia. They were like paparazzi, so they know. Anyway, you have to tell her. Lucy…"

_Lucy…_ Natsu froze which was physically ironic. The school nurse diagnosed him of ADHD.

"Tell her?" He mumbled.

"Yes, you, dimwit."

'_Natsu as a boyfriend? That would really be nice.'_

"Natsu?"

'_However, Natsu only treated me as a friend. He avoided when I tried to hold his hand. There was never a time I saw him look at me like Jellal did to Erza or Gray did to Juvia or Gajeel did to Levy or Sting did to Yukino. He is ignorant of romance: never knew girls first rule, playing childish pranks on me, trying on my clothes, sipping on my drinks, eating my food, making me pay the bill, clueless on romantic lines, only calls me first when bored, and giving me advice when a decent guys likes me . He didn't even ask me out to prom.'_

"Natsu?"

"I can't," he finally answered, feeling a bruise in his heart that was never there.

"Why?"

'_No matter how I try to dress nicely when we hang out, he does not give a comment. Not a word, like it was nothing. When I give him presents, he gives it away to others. Most of the time, in conversations, I was the last one to reply.'_

"I am—"

'_And it was moral of him to do it...'_

"—her best friend," he fought his disappointment and pain just to say it bluntly.

'…_for me to avoid hoping for more.'_

"Natsu," Gray sighed at the other side, "you are not one for a coward."

He didn't want to open more memories from that notebook could bring up. "I respect her wishes, Gray. I'm gonna go." Natsu turned off the tap and placed the plates nicely. "I'll call as soon as possible."

"Shut up with that, sentimental talk. I won't miss you," he said but his chocking voice betrayed him, which made Natsu smile.

Natsu ended the conversation with: "Of course you won't."

* * *

><p>"Juvia knows Natsu will confess."<p>

"No need for confession. Those idiots will make a baby."

"Will Juvia have a baby with Gray-sama?"

"What?! Juvia! NO. Your dad will kill me."

"So Gray-sama want to have a baby with Juvia?"

"Tch."

"I challenge you Gray Fullbuster! If Natsu will confess, then Juvia wins. Juvia's dad won't have to know."

"Fine. If I win?"

"Juvia will ask for Gray-sama's dad's blessing."

"What?!"

"What?"

"I already proposed to you!"

"Juvia had not said yes or Gray-sama's family knows."

"All right, propose to me."

* * *

><p>I just had a grand time doing the short skit. Anyway, I always envisioned that something like this would happen to Gruvia. Anyway, I think Gruvia is one of the most beautiful pairing names, but I love the romance thing that happens in Nalu. Hope you like the chapter! Reviews for what you think about it. :)<p>

soon: chapter 5: stars, please, guide her


	6. Stars, please, guide her

FULL SUMMARY: There is really nothing wrong between BFFs Natsu and Lucy, except that many things have influenced how they show their affection for each other. A personal notebook, romantic comedy movies, fandoms, fan people standards, everlasting BFF codes, family and friends. The challenge, done like some sassy God, has made them insane. They must face their fears, denials, and insecurities, because it will very well affects their lives. The problem: this whole thing is too messed up to be "Cliché, huh?"

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. This guy does: Hiro Mashima

_"past conversations"_

_'cited from Lucy's notebook'_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

The stars always amazed her. From her mother's lectures, Lucy could identify all the constellations in seconds. She had known them by heart.

As the daughter of the CEO of Heartfilia Industries, Lucy was used to being pampered. She had dreamed of viewing them at an extravagant balcony. That would be an incredible lifestyle. From inside a luxurious room to wonder the twinkles above, sitting on expensive chairs. Stars said success to her. One day Lucy would do that and show her papa.

She had shared that once to Natsu. It was after prom, which was a disaster. Lucy was still downhearted to know that Natsu had not even considered asking her out. Coincidentally, their dates weren't much fond of them either. Yukino was shy with Natsu while Sting was angry that Yukino was with Lucy's best friend. Half of the program, Lucy joined Levy and Gajeel, being the third wheel. Not that Sting left her, he actually insisted of walking her home and all, but she suggested that he should go to Yukino and he obeyed. So Lucy had some of the drinks that were secretly spiked and her senses started to haywire when Natsu joined her. They were tolerably drunk yet she remembered most of what happened. They were on the roof as she was right now, only that was at school. Natsu was laughing, she didn't know why at first. _"Why do you need a balcony?" _he'd asked, laughing. She answered that it was a way to prove to her papa she was successful. Natsu stopped laughing and went into a sitting position. The transition built a solemn atmosphere; it caught her attention really well. _"Shouldn't it be your happiness that proves you are successful in life, Lushi?"_

"_What if…what if I am already happy, guru-Natsssu," _she replied, almost slurring the words. _"Does it mean I am already successful?"_

Nastu moved closer to her, making her blush redder. _"I think," _he whispered to her with a smile._ "Success is always achievable and continued to be achieved. Success in life is not having great power, bountiful money, or popularity. It has something to do with achieving happiness, and it is everywhere! You can't find joy in power, money and popularity. And I tell you, all those three ain't going to make you smile like you always do. It what makes people competitive, it makes them insane and—"_

"_Since when did you become so wise, huh?" _Lucy drank shortly and inspected it like she was inspecting treasure to pour out.

"Mu-must be this," She hiccupped before saying, "drink."

Natsu pouted at her, which made Lucy giggle. _"Luce,_" Natsu leaned towards her and seriously said, _"Success is here."_ His hands moved all around, gesturing the beautiful dark blue gradient sky. Natsu look, for once, a gentleman despite his drunken state. Years of being a roughhouse fighter, it had build Natsu's physique well. His suit and tie really looked amazing in him. He had his hair as messy as well, but it made him dreamier. It beat those Hollywood actors. (Sorry Leo, Tom H., Benedict C., Chris H., Chris P., Chris E., Justin B., Justin T.) Then the way his dark eyes fell on her that night, it almost took her soul away. Lucy wanted to just scream… Scream her little emotional, love-sick heart out.

But no confession happened that night. She knew well because it rained. For hell's sake, how a cleared up night turned into a storm? It was like an evil romance author wanting them not to be together. She so wanted to point out many references.

Natsu enjoyed the cold hard rain while Lucy wanted to take cover. _"Where are you going, weirdo?" _he called her as she was approaching the ladders. "_Inside_," Lucy shouted and waved a hand at him. Natsu stretched his arms, inviting the rain to him. Of course, his childish ways annoyed her. "_This, Natsu, is what weird people like you do!_" Apparently, the stubborn one always wins. In a minute, at the grassy open field, slightly drunk Lucy and Natsu were chasing each other, laughing like kids. Later, Gray and Erza joined them. Then most of their friends who hang out with them at Fairy Tail joined. It was a crazy night that her first dance, who Sting should have received, went rightfully to Natsu. Against the storm and in their best suits and dresses, they felt goofy, happy and fearless.

Fearless, a feeling she can only feel with him. Whatever it was to Natsu, it was romantic to her.

Bottom-line: she was in love with Natsu. At first, she would deny it to herself. She remembered the lines well that Natsu is annoying, loud, mostly does not know the meaning of manners. He made her do crazy stuff: he made her climbed up to the roof of the apartment and school building; they danced like monkeys in the hard rain; he taught her how to drive when he was drunk; once, he dared her to be drunk, which he immediately regretted; they jumped together from the peak of a waterfall, which Natsu just grabbed her; when it was unbearably hot, Natsu hosed her from a fire truck; They went skinny dipping when Natsu passed his last exam; also for fun, they travelled many places and broke many speed limit rules just to find a university for Lucy; they have done extremely famous and hilarious pranks, which Lucy was always the puppet while Natsu worked the strings.

"Embarrassing," she muttered, "silly."

It didn't end there.

Natsu was totally attached to her. He had done crazy stuff for her: he was the first person to befriend her; the only person who could comfort her without having to touch her; had threaten half the male population and many of the bitches in school if they mess with Lucy; prideful Natsu had beg the teachers and even the principal when Lucy had lacked money to pay tuition; he had received multiple bruises in brawls that involved her safety; went to the mall to go shopping together; baked a cake for her birthday that did involve exploding the oven; spent his holidays with her; helped her raise a charitable donation by fire dancing (Natsu hated dancing); Natsu trashed HI main office; made her papa apologize to her; and proudly claim that she was his friend.

Lucy sadly smiled at that. How could she be so stupid? Although it was not reciprocal, she loved the guy. _Love. _There was no love. _Just friendship._ She had wish that ceased to hope for more. The signs were already presented:

"_I love you."_

"_Love me?"_

"_Yes, weirdo. You're my pal."_

If only she had not hope again, then yesterday would not be as devastating. She would be sleeping. She would not be having emotional sessions like this. She would not be doing selfish things against her best friend, because Lucy must be proud of him. She has to be proud of his determination. Aside from being a troublemaker and a pyromaniac, he is doing something beautiful: reunite his family. She _is_ except…

"_Good bye, Lucy. It was great knowing you." _

It was not because he neglected the plans they had made.

"_They said it will take months, years?"_

It was because he _neglected_ her.

"_But who cares? I am happy though."_

She can't handle losing another loved one.

And even if he writes every time, there are many _what ifs. _So many to haunt her. _What if _he becomes so busy? _What if _she becomes so busy? _What if _he gets tired of writing? _What if _he finds a person much more he likes? _What if _he forgets her? _What if _he dies in the escapade?_ What if_ he won't care about her? _What if's_ have been killing her repeatedly.

What great effect a person can do to one's life. She felt her life screwed up despite the independence she had conquered. Then she did what she supposedly had done yesterday and continuously have done until now and probably in the succeeding days.

She cried.

At first, her eyes were like the clear sky. Suddenly, clouds that will distort the vision appear and there goes that downpour. Her tears had no switch and she wanted it off.

The morning was at a nautical twilight. The darkness of the blue touched with the light the sun on the other side of the horizon. Given the chance, Lucy would love to witness the movement of the sun. Sunrises are typically labeled as renewal or resurrection or popularly noted as hope.

There it was again. _Hope_. Did she just stop hoping? How many times did her mind changed about pursuing this love? Twice. If Lucy had known, she was not the only one with mixed up feelings right now.

One spring, Fairy Tail went to the beach. It was that typical hang out paradise that went for hours. It was already dusk when everyone thought of leaving. Unfortunately for Lucy, some pervert stole her extra clothes. She had not gotten a chance to change from her swim suit cover herself in her towel, which was also stolen. What was worse that, Gray's car needed to be taken to the mechanic for fixing, thus, the only thing she can ride is a motorcycle. Meaning, she had to suffer the cold outside world.

Lucy had initially thought that Natsu stole her stuff. It was not unnatural for a guy like him to pull a prank on others. Natsu would not be that kind of person even in his insane mind.

For low tolerance of coldness, Lucy's teeth were already chattering. In her two-piece swimsuit and with other towels also wet, she was surely struggling with the cold. Then suddenly, something warm covered her.

It was Natsu's scarf.

No one wore Natsu's scarf except Natsu. It was the only thing that is capable of surviving in his care. No one was allowed to mess with it, unless you wanted to desperately meet the god of death. And Lucy was the second. Oh Mavis, Natsu let her use his scarf.

Is there a room for a third time? She asked herself.

She continued to cry, hugging her blanket, wishing for comfort only one person could provide.

The fading stars, please, guide her. She might hope again.

* * *

><p>"I know what you did."<p>

"What?"

"You placed something in the drinks."

"Are you insane?! I was with Juvia the whole time."

"With Juvia spiking up the drinks!"

"Believe me. We had nothing to do with this."

"Do not deny. You shall face my wrath, Fullbuster!"

"If this was Natsu, I wouldn't be scared, but you have Erza, so..."

"GET BACK HERE!"

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>So here ya go! I hope you like this chapter ;)<p>

reviews for your thoughts!

chapter 7: Together


	7. Together

FULL SUMMARY: There is really nothing wrong between BFFs Natsu and Lucy, except that many things have influenced how they show their affection for each other. A personal notebook, romantic comedy movies, fandoms, fan people standards, everlasting BFF codes, family and friends. The challenge, done like some sassy God, has made them insane. They must face their fears, denials, and insecurities, because it will very well affects their lives. The problem: this whole thing is too messed up to be "Cliché, huh?"

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. This guy does: Hiro Mashima

_'cited from Lucy's notebook'_

_"past conversations"_

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

"Natsu," Wendy, his younger sister called from the other side of the room. "You are up early? Is it your flight in three hours?"

"Oi, Wendy. Did I wake you?"

"No."

"Oh. I was just nervous that I might miss my flight considering—"

Suddenly, her small body collided with his. A pair of small arms wrap him tightly. Wendy doesn't need time to cry. Instead of being tough like the other Dragneels, Wendy was the emotional type. "I am going to miss you." Droplets of tears had already sunk through Natsu's shirt.

"—this would happen," he said in a lonesome tone.

Natsu hugged his little sister back. They were nothing alike except their surnames, address and parents. But Natsu love his sister despite the differences. They rarely argue and he respected her docile and sweet nature. He was protective too and would insist that she would be friends with his friends and vice versa. Natsu was fairly proud that Wendy and Lucy are great friends.

"I will bring us back together, okay?" It will take years though, he thought. "You will meet him. Dad's awesome. I promise."

Natsu had forgotten a detail that people overlook. His father was addicted to work and look what it got them.

"Leaving like your father?" his mother interrupted, partly covered by the shadows. Natsu pretended to ignored it. His mother passively despised Igneel for leaving them.

Actually, his mother even claimed they were abandoned. Almost fifteen years of scavenging or searching, the daddy Igneel found nothing but leads. He rarely communicated which infuriate Gradine. She wanted to file a divorce, but Wendy and Natsu forbade it. Besides if they filed one, who would sign when Igneel is out there where only his companied men know. With the world so big and the land so wide, places are still unattainable by radio signals. Unfortunately, those unexplored places are the best leads.

"I'll bring him back," he insisted to Wendy than to his mother. But deep inside, it was more of boosting his confidence. "I'll find him and convince him."

"Your father would have done that years ago."

"He would if you talk to him."

"Cold shoulder was always a method that went through that thick skull of his." Grandine stepped forward to show how dispassionate she is.

Wendy removed herself from Natsu. "Mama, please."

A look from Grandine made her silent. "Natsu John. I only permitted you because you are a stubborn boy. If you pursue this senseless dream, it would destroy you. Your father failed to realize that. Are you going to make _her _realize this kind of feeling as well?"

Fourteen years. The absence of a father had affected Natsu on the first few years. When he went on his first day of school, he did not want to enter the classroom. The depression set in quick that Gradine was not new to the principal or headmaster's office. It was until Gray and Ezra befriended him. Then there was Lisanna and his pet cat Happy who took most of his depression. When Natsu met Lucy, he had accepted that work was important. He also craved for a happy and complete family. The way how Lucy struggled with hers, he wished he could fix his as well.

'_For one so greedy and disillusioned could still change. Even I hardly believe that papa wanted us to be family again. If it weren't for Natsu, I would have grown old hating my papa. It would have been a terrible fate; him dying in my arms but good thing he was released from guilt. I could not expression how thankful I am right now. I guess my tears of gratitude might prove it well.'_

Natsu remembered Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's father. Three years of isolation. Three years he did not made contact, did not went to her birthdays, did not visit her in the holidays, did not allow her to see him, and forgotten her. Three years of a parent preferring not to see their child. It angered Natsu to the core. He had dream of being with Igneel and here is a father just five hours away from his daughter, yet does not want anything to do with her anymore.

That's why Natsu made a huge fuss at the Heartfilia Industries office. He made sure that a message was sent to their CEO. Apparently, he received a response only to find him at a hospital fighting for his life. Being so concerned for Lucy, Natsu made sure that Lucy would reconcile. It just broke his heart that Lucy still loves her cold-hearted papa who is dying. That became his wish that year: his best friend to reunite with her family.

It almost did not happen though because Lucy had been busy. Graduation was so close and she was so active at school. Jude Heartfilia's condition was almost hopeless as well. But Natsu did not wait, he acted, so Lucy's father converse, beg.

_"If she does not come, I will not ask for forgiveness to you, I will be saying a reminder. Love her for I hadn't. Love her because she loves you. Love her because you do."_

Lucy even wrote a whole page for these sentences: _'I wish for Natsu to find his father like I had with mine. Please let it happen.'_

That's how Natsu started planning for his quest. If Lucy understood his plan, then what is there to lose? A ticket to the unknown, he was willing for Wendy to meet their father, their family to be complete and to be happy. That was success to him. _"Success is here." _Just find it.

"You are my family," he told his mother, knowing who she was referring to. "You are like my number priority."

Grandine walked to them. Her usually stern eyes had become unbelievably sad. It was like shattered glass so beautiful and intimidating but fragile. "Family can be found in anyone my son." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You of all people know that well. Look at Happy!"

"_Natsu! Your cat keeps following me…"_

"_It's because you are family."_

"_Meow!"_

"_He says, "Aye sir!""_

_"Well, Happy, thank you for adopting me. Lucy thanks you."_

'_After mama died and papa left me, I thought it was impossible to experience a family. Yet here is Natsu. He is all I have. He is my family and he introduced me to his friends and family. They, too, have become my family.'_

"But…" If loneliness and guilty had a conscious, it would form a body that can be intangible and tangible at its command. Right now, that consciousness would be pulling Natsu's dear heart down to his stomach. No wonder his chest felt so heavy, he could no longer feel his heart beating. The formidable sad conscious had gotten away with taking all his happiness.

'_Not a day he misses walking me home. I hope it happens forever.'_

Nevertheless how much guilt would he bringing one day, Natsu would will want to fulfill this. His mother should see the determination flaring in his eyes. He was a Dragneel anyway.

"Idiotic son," she said, hugging both Wendy and Natsu. "I'll miss you, Natsu John. I am still against this, but if it is for your father, go." His mother sobbed. "You should know that there will be a person more hurt than us."

'_Who could not love this fool? If only he could have known. If only he saw how I glimpse at him. So many what ifs.'_

"She will understand." He turned and kneel to his pet cat."Happy, my buddy, take care of Lucy, okay? I'm counting on you."

"Meow."

'_Friends. That's what we'll be. Natsu and I. I should not hope for more.'_

Lucy had not known that he had persuaded Yukino and Sting about the dates. His departure day was fast approaching and he was slowly detaching commitments. First was that, he was usually out because he was preparing for his documents. Everyone thought it was about college except Gray who helped him. Unfortunately, he had to fall madly for Lucy Heartfilia. The forbidden feeling for Lucy wanted him to be away from her at the same time be casual about it as possible. The only thing that came into mind was to ask any girl besides Lucy. Yukino and Sting allowed as long as he would only be with her for half of the event.

'_That night in his suit and tie, Natsu is handsome. I think more handsome.'_

"I am sure." Natsu smiled tightly, pushing the memories back again.

'_I have done crazy things.' _A memory of Lucy's face, her big chocolate brown eyes looking at him. She was wet because it was raining, but she was happy. She was laughing as she was turning around. _'For Natsu, I have done downright crazy but appreciative things.' _

Grandine cupped her hands on Natsu's face. "A mother can always know how her children feel. You are not happy. You know she is sad. It hurts you and it her as well. Natsu," Grandine said, adding so much sadness and understanding on her tone, Natsu felt like crying. "Not everyone is strong."

'_NATSU'S A DELINQUENT THE EFFF OF FAIRY DUST'_

"You are not strong," Gradine reminded.

'_Sure. Natsu is daring and totally invisible of human vulnerability. He stands strong but needs someone to tell him that he has stood long enough.'_

If words could kill you, Natsu's death would have been infamous.

"And Lucy isn't strong."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked totally offended and utterly confused. This day has been for him.

'_I won't be a reminder. I'll be there to support him to stand for as long as he likes.'_

"Soulmates are one of the greatest blessings."Grandine kissed Natsu's temple. "Together. You are strong."

"Whatever," Natsu snorted, cheeks turning pinkish. "Do I have to keep on reminding, you mom? According to my birth certificate, I have no John on my name."

* * *

><p>"So are you up for it?"<p>

"Yes."

"And no silly matching schemes."

"And you have called _me _to help _you _with your matching schemes?"

"We got this Erza. Chill."

"That was what you said when you paired up Cana and that Wine dude."

"HEY, it was not my _fault _that they got locked up in a keg storage facility."

"He is right."

"Thank you, Erza."

* * *

><p>So it has been awhile since I have updated. I was not able to do so because I got sort of lost my motivation, but since I can't leave this story unfinished, I am going to update. So I added more of Natsu's thoughts about Jude and Igneel, about his mom as well. I hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	8. Dared

FULL SUMMARY: There is really nothing wrong between BFFs Natsu and Lucy, except that many things have influenced how they show their affection for each other. A personal notebook, romantic comedy movies, fandoms, fan people standards, everlasting BFF codes, family and friends. The challenge, done like some sassy God, has made them insane. They must face their fears, denials, and insecurities, because it will very well affects their lives. The problem: this whole thing is too messed up to be "Cliché, huh?"

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail nor it's characters. This guy does: Hiro Mashima

_'cited in Lucy's notebook'_

_"past conversations"_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

She cried until the morning sun was up in the sky. To be honest, it was a beautiful view despite that she is crying her eyes out. It somehow further inspired her to paint. After this madness, she thought, she would paint this wonderful scenery. The beauty of...what sunrise meant. It came up to her thoughts sadly that it was _hope_. Of all things she was trying to avoid, she had to always encounter H-O-P-E. It was almost sickening, and of course, she was tired. Sleep will finally rest her heart.

Slowly, she climbed down to her window. It was easier this time but as she hopped from the window sill, she painfully landed on her butt. If Lucy had adopted Natsu's beautiful speech, she would have cursed. Bust since she was tired to the core, she sluggishly stood up. Apparently, her puffy eyes wanted to spill tears again having that blasted landing. She didn't have any relationship with good luck right now. In half a second, she fell on her bed and before her eye lids dropped, she saw 5:36 on her clock.

"LUCY!"

The call didn't originate from the door. She fought to be awake. Lucy threw her covers over and her eyes met Gray and Erza's. They were at her window just like how Natsu would enter. They had solemn expressions embedded on their face, Lucy thought if an accident occurred. No, intuition kicked in, it was another matter.

"Get up," Erza commanded, stepping inside. As she got closer, Erza's seriousness faded into concern. Lucy knew the condition of her face, she tried to conceal it until her friend said, "You look…terrible."

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, ignoring the comment, and trying to go back to sleep. She caught a glimpse that her clocked just moved a minute. 5:40 am. What the heck? She wanted this day to end so badly. It just couldn't. "Leave."

Quickly, Erza proceed to her kitchen while Gray sat at the foot of her bed. She was not used to have any boy touch her bed or waking up to anyone except Natsu. Lucy tried to cover herself. Ignore them and they will leave, Lucy thought.

"He is leaving."

"I know," she muffled through her blanket.

"And he might not be back until years."

"I know."

"We won't get to see him."

"I know."

"You are just saying two words."

"I know."

"Lucy, this is stupid."

"I know."

"And you are not going to do anything?"

"I know."

"I know what?" Gray asked suspiciously.

Lucy curled into a ball, making herself small. Then she said, defeat in her voice. "I am not going to do anything."

"What?"

"You heard me. I. AM. NOT. GOING. TO. DO. ANYTHING."

Ezra came back with three mugs of hot choco and three sandwiches. "Here, eat." She gave one to Lucy and another to Gray. Lucy recently noticed that Erza's long red hair had not been brushed and she was wearing her night gown. Meanwhile, Gray was still shirtless. It was as if they just woke up.

Lucy's mind thought fast unlike what happened hours ago. "Why?"

"Because our friend Natsu is totally incapacitated of human emotion," Erza reasoned as she leaned elegantly by the wall next to Gray. "He underestimated our friendship. Told Gray," she sneered at Gray's direction and sighed. "That he is leaving and did not even tell Fairy Tail. We are here because he is on his way to the airport if Gray told was inarguably accurate. We could not just let that scoundrel leave us like this. I want to eradicate him. However, we can't let him know Gray broke his promise." Erza's voice softened. "Lucy, both of you are—"

"Cowards!"

The girls stared at Gray. Then Erza continued, "What I had in mind was 'fools.' 'Cowards' works more appropriately."

Lucy shook her head already knowing the topic. It was her and him again. "But Natsu couldn't you know."

Gray ran his hand through his raven hair. He does this when something was annoying him or he was shy. Now, the reason was the former. "Lucy—listen—why haven't you told Natsu about your feelings?"

"He is my best friend."

"Bullshit."

"Gray," she heard Ezra reprimanded. Normally, Gray would listen to the stern red head, but this was one of the exceptions.

Suddenly, her sheets were taken from her. Gray had them on his hand. He looked so pissed that Lucy was afraid of him more. Erza had to hold Gray's shoulder to tone down whatever he is doing, but he shrugged her off. "Do you know why Natsu haven't told you?"

No answer came to her mind. Lucy only sat up and avoided his eyes.

"It's because he respected your wishes."

"_Of course, weirdo. You're my pal."_

"What?"

Gray shook his head and knelt in front of her, which caused Lucy to bring her knees to her. "Lucy, please come with us. Talk to him. The idiot's totally losing himself. He isn't happy when he called me, and I hate thinking that he is."

Natsu unhappy? She thought fiercely.

"What Gray is trying to say," Ezra joined the conversation, kneeling as well, "before he leaves, tell him something important."

Lucy's mind went to work. She was like an emotional female Sherlock. It was as if gears and levers functioned in her mind to create solutions and ideas. It went deep into her memories, hoping to get signals of details she might have overlooked. She went back to their Christmas celebration where Natsu was delighted of her gifts, which he gave after a few months of usage. It was not useless to him, it was important to others, to the poor. Her mind remembered when they were studying well Natsu had fallen asleep when she was teaching him. He had saved her from multiple molesters. Aside from the reconciliation with her papa, who recently passed away, the biggest deed that meant every sentimental being to her was when he never tried to betray their friendship.

His leaving didn't meant demolishing what she had for that idiot. They would still be friends. Wonderful. All of the sudden, romance didn't have significance to Lucy.

Lucy knew that Gray and Erza read her expression. She knew that they are willing to help them. She can feel persistent they will be if she does not comply. Yet they are afraid that their early trip would be harder than they thought.

"Don't play like it's a romantic movie," she said, "It's stupid and it isn't important anymore."

"Isn't important?" Gray pronounced like every syllable did not make any sense. "When Sally met Harry? 13 going 30? No strings attached? Just One Day? Friends With Benefits? Love, Rosie?"

"Most of those movies had sex talk in it, Gray."

"I fairly think love will always be important," Ezra interjected carefully.

Lucy sat up. "For you guys it is," she said glumly. "He is my best friend. I am going to live if I don't tell him. Besides, Natsu is leaving for who knows when he will come back—you said it yourself, Gray, he will be back for years. People can change so drastically in just months." Lucy remembered her papa. "It's useless to deal this forbidden romance. It's sickening."

"You know what?" Gray, with no shirt, stood up. "Here is an opportunity. There are three motorcycles downstairs one for me and Juvia, one for Erza and Jellal, and one for you. There is still approximately 90 minutes to his flight. I am guessing Natsu's nearly there. If we go now, we could catch him before he enters the building. You two could talk. If you just dared a little…"

For the first time in making a decision, Lucy did not dwell on finding opportunity costs. She did not foresee good or bad outcomes. Her mind also was blank, not thinking of memories that could influence her decision. Her mind only focused on one thing: _talk. _Talk. What would they talk about? Not that talking has been a problem between them, Oh Heavens no, Lucy and Natsu both know the comfort in talking or just silence between them. It just that it has been so complicated, she didn't know where to start.

Lucy was so wired up she almost missed Gray's words.

"If so you refuse, Lucy, don't come crying to us when you mourn for this chance in the future." That started the fire inside Lucy. She was known as a safe player. Natsu had always teased her as such. All those crazy things she has done She wouldn't gamble she was not sure of the consequences. It was _Natsu_ who is and will always manage to encourage her despite the peril they will encounter.

Automatically, her body got up, went to the window, and who knows what's down there.

"Geronimo!"

"What the fuck!? LUCY!"

* * *

><p>The pointer on the speedometer continued to increase. She could hear Jellal and Gray shouting behind her, telling her to slow down or the cops would chase her. Apparently, she had decided to ignored it. They were the reason why they might get imprisoned. If Gray was correct about everything. Natsu would have been waiting at the gate way lobby right now.<p>

Stupid traffic. In most movies she has watched, car congestion was always the problem for thrilling events. Not to mention events that involved confessing your love!

They had not considered that even motorcycles would be having a difficult time crossing the traffic. Lucy had to honk every two minutes or twist to another way to avoid stopping.

"Lucy!" Juvia called, "take route 4B!"

Without turning back, Lucy shouts, "That does not go to—"

"Trust me!"

She did as told. Lucy made a sharp turn to the left. The traffic was lesser compared to the major highway. Next to her, Gray had sped up to make a lead. He took a right on the small path. Lucy almost hesitated, but she followed. Ahead of her, Juvia has waved her arms, shouting orders. And from passing through their path, people are crammed to the sides. She was clearing the way.

"Gray! We have 47 minutes until departure," Erza announced from behind.

Instead of Gray responding, Juvia shouted. "It will be a major highway on the other side, but we have to make sure we are on the right lane. We will have to make a sharp turn and continue of the path for the mean time then if we see an opening, take it and go to the other side—Watch out!"

Gray skidded to the side, almost slamming their motorcycle to the wall. Juvia shrieked while Lucy fought her scream as the man pushing a cart was unharmed. Gray almost ran him over if it weren't for his quick reflex. Good, she thought, but her mind was not. Her arms were shaking. In times like this kind of mischief, it was Natsu who done the driving or the crazy things. She was always behind him, holding unto him, praying nothing harmful will come to them.

_ "Natsu, stop!"_

_"I am your best friend. It's my duty." _Before her eyes, Lucy saw Natsu being hit. It was an old memory, but a scary one. She knows because she gave out a shrill cry and she almost collapsed as Natsu was bleeding out so much blood. Lucy couldn't see as she was trying to do first aid, because her tears had made it impossible. She can't make the right knot, because her hands were shaking furiously. Thank goodness some people witnessed the event called an ambulance.

She did not want to remember that day. It was a haunting memory of many fears. First was that she feared violence. Lucy couldn't stand in any place that is in distortion. She feared people dying in her watch. What happened to her mama, she wanted to witness it once in a life time. Finally, she was petrified when it was Natsu who could have died if circumstances did not provide it. She hated remembering, she didn't even write it in her journal.

She was snapped out of the memory when Juvia called to them, "Get ready!" Lucy breathed heavily and her hands gripping hard on the handles. Scaredy cat she ain't!

They were out of the crammed path and were greeted by a busy highway. Gray turned left that had scared the wits of Lucy. She had thought that the couple would fall off. It was a successful turn though and they were gone. Lucy had lost in thought for half a second and she _continued_ toward the lane. Cars were coming out of her. Her hands were working on their own. She was driving through the wrong lane, almost causing a catastrophe. Two cars barely touched her.

She is so in major trouble. The Natsu kind of trouble.

"Lucy!" It was Juvia shouting in panic. "Go to the _other_ lane!"

"She can't!" Lucy heard Erza's voice. "Come back here!"

She tried to find an opening. The cars were forming a line, barricading the other side. Lucy turned to her left but was stopped by a bus, so she continued forward, parallel to the road.

If Natsu had been driving, Lucy would have a good share of foul cursing words for their traumatic experience, but she was calm this time. Good.

Suddenly, the vehicles lessen and as the opportunity revealed, Gray and the others prepare to make a turn. Lucy made her way first.

"How many minutes?"

"About 30 minutes to departure time."

"I told you we shouldn't eat!"

"You might not have the brains to make that last minute turn without food, Heartfilia."

"We can't bring Natsu out of the airport when he is 10 minutes to departure."

"Who said anything about getting him out?"

"We are not breaking in!"

"Come on, dare a little."

"Juvia thinks it is a good idea."

"Except we could go in jail!"

"You already would for what you have done."

"AHHH!"

"Hey, it happens in movies."

"This isn't a movie!"

A distant sound that sounded familiar...from the movies.

"People will fall in love with your love story. It could get filmed!"

"Erza!" Lucy shouted in alarm.

"It's okay. I'll handle the guards...Gray, the police."

"What? Not you too!"

"We better head out fast or behind the bars we go."

They kept doing that for a while. On the road. 12 miles to the airport.

* * *

><p>Okay, originally this is a ten-chapter story and it is going to be a ten-chapter story. The last few chapters are going to be short because what I am best at are contemplations and I have mostly done this at the precious chapters, so mostly on the succeeding chapters you would get some action and conversations. I hope you are still waiting for the grand confession ;) For now, I am not going to announce the chapter's title in advance because it is going to hint things. Shall update soon before Christmas! Please review!<p> 


	9. Cliche huh?

FULL SUMMARY: There is really nothing wrong between BFFs Natsu and Lucy, except that many things have influenced how they show their affection for each other. A personal notebook, romantic comedy movies, fandoms, fan people standards, everlasting BFF codes, family and friends. The challenge, done like some sassy God, has made them insane. They must face their fears, denials, and insecurities, because it will very well affects their lives. The problem: this whole thing is too messed up to be "Cliché, huh?"

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. This guy does: Hiro Mashima

_"past conversations"_

_'cited from Lucy's notebook'_

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong>

The taxi was silent and that was what Natsu wanted. His mother and sister should have accompanied him (they demanded it), but he felt that another minute with them would stop him from stepping on the plane or stepping off the taxi. Gladly, his family was okay with the one-man trip and he was left with his pressing dilemma.

This shouldn't be bothering him. Normal people like him, those sturdy types, should have forgotten this. Unfortunately, it demands not to be.

He didn't know why he was holding Lucy's notebook. Maybe because it will be the only thing he had of Lucy besides pictures. He wasn't meeting her today or was her meeting him. Their last meeting, talk and everything would be yesterday. Seriously, it was their worst moment together. It wouldn't have been yesterday if she had given him a chance to talk.

STOP THINKING DRAGNEEL, he bellowed in his head. But alas, something 'this' is important if he is still thinking about this now.

Lucy was known for being dramatic. Ignore the fact that she loves romantic comedies, Lucy has a shyness problem. There were many boys that liked her. No joke. Her well kept silky blond hair, her fair skin, curvy and perfectly proportionate body, her warm brown eyes and that wonderful smile. Who in their stage of puberty and in their right minds cannot notice Lucy's beauty? His friends find her pretty. Even a _dense_ person like _him_ can tell those perverted stares purposely thrown at her. There were a handful of suitors waiting for her hand. To any threat of romance, Lucy had the tendency of rejecting guys in a very rush and visible moment.

For example, in a case where Natsu was involved, which referred to everyday. Natsu and Lucy were oblivious to the fact that everyone in Fairy Tail knew about who likes who and those involved in the liking game. These people who in the liking game are purposely thought to be 'stupid'. Thus, their closeness and ignorance had made it reasonable to create a series and never-ending teasing. It was fun to tease them anyway!

"_What?! He is my best friend." _A mental picture of Lucy kicking Natsu for being so close to her. _"That is not happening!"_

All those bashful moments that Lucy experiences made Natsu guilty. There're times that she would momentarily ignore him when someone teases them. And that hurt Natsu. His best friend did not know because he refused to accept pity from everyone. He didn't want anyone to see him hurt and importantly, he did not want Lucy to patronize. Of course, he was the guy who was feared by trouble-making jerks. He was like the Jackie Chan without professional training. If it weren't for the words and signals of prioritizing friendship from Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu would let her know.

"_I love you."_

"_Love me?"_

Asking for clarification? Was Natsu wrong to do it? Nah.

"_Of course, weirdo. You're my pal."_

That's why Natsu had level up his pranking and teased Lucy. He made sure that it look like she was a sister or even someone not a girl. He had covered his gestures like removing himself when their hands joined or bodies too close in bed. He made sure Lucy got the impression he is not always interested in talking to her every minute. He also went clueless about romance to be not liked (but still watched romcom and chick flicks with her). According to Natsu's observations (which are lacking), girls tend to hate guys who are not gentleman-like. If friends hungrily eat or take any food their friend and when you are a boy who does it does not define you a gentleman, why not? Natsu loved eating and he was fine when Lucy scolded him about being the opposite of a gentleman. Also Natsu had done all his might not to stare stupidly like Gray or Gajeel to their girlfriends. Although it failed at times, the important thing is that he was not _caught._ He had made sure that Lucy would not get a trace of anything beyond friendly.

"_Natsu, stop!"_

"_I am your best friend. It's my duty." _He could still feel the whack from the wooden bat. Natsu would have suffered from a critical concussion if Lucy had not thrown one of Natsu's precious Molotov to scare the bastards away. (How he had a molotov with him? Remember, he is a pyromaniac. He had secret stashes somewhere.) All he thought was _keep Lucy safe. _And it was an important best friend code: _friends protect each other. _What he didn't know he was overboard with that duty.

When minds are hopelessly occupied by unwanted occupants, lovesick people check out past remnants of memories. In other words, the young Dragneel, unlocked his phone. The menu appeared and with the Fairy Tail gang and the waterfall in the background.

"_Natsu, __you are not one for a coward."_

"_Together. You are strong."_

'_Squeezing my hand, the second jump into the waterfall's end was nothing to fear.' _His mind opened up to a sentence pertaining to his phone's background.

They had held hands—fingers intertwined—twice. The type in movies that all of the suddenly it was perfect to hold hands. First was when they jumped together and the second at prom.

The first jump was hilarious. It was almost a fifteen-feet-tall cliff. Lucy preferred climbing down, but Natsu grabbed her waist and they plummet downwards. Lucy was screaming her head out while Natsu was laughing his head out. As they broke out the surface, Lucy nearly killed Natsu with her fingernail. Luckily, Lucy hated when she realized how a chicken she was at that pathetic dive, so she asked for another.

Natsu was not really good with details, so he read. Leafing through the pages, he found last summer's latest activity.

'_I know that gravity had a acceleration of 9.81 meters per second. My heart was racing probably at a thousand miles per second. A second. It was quick. Fast and almost unnoticed. But as we have gone down for the second time, our hands locking each other, our eyes met. Natsu, with his hair flying behind him, smiled that was probably for a second or more. I must have, too, for a second or more, but I decided it is a second. We both looked down which probably ran for a second. The excitement coursing in our veins had made us squeezed each other's hands tighter had been for a second. Second after second. An action I notice between us as we are falling down measured for a second. How was this all possible? The dive should not have been longer than 2 seconds, but an eternity went before my body met the water.'_

Natsu had not felt it yesterday as he read the paragraph for the second time. Lucy had valued every second with him. To which, his heart raced. He remembered and could actually feel the intensity of them holding hands. (Though he was that the fall was really quick.) It was not everyday any one can hold a beloved's hand if there has not been an acknowledgement between the two people. In this case, Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu regretted immediately that he encouraged Yukino and Sting to help him date anyone except Lucy. Every second, he did. He was even jealous when Sting offered to walk her home. Heck yeah, he prayed that the dancing shit starts, so he can be with Lucy. Or at least see how she was doing.

He saw her drinking and was slightly drunk. Of course, Natsu had more rounds but he was immune to alcohol, one of the few things that Lucy forgets about him. It was nice hanging out with slightly drunk Lucy—not drunk. (STAY AWAY WHEN SHE IS. 50m-RADIUS IS RECOMMENDABLE.) And even at her slight drunkenness, she looks awesome. Her red dress looks beautiful on her and he couldn't believe she was wearing all those colors. If only he could tell her.

That was when the rain started.

'_To me, once was harsh and cold, pelting rain, together, we danced in the cool liberty.' _Because you let fear loose and fought it, Natsu wanted to say, reading. Lucy had been against anything extreme or situations that would lead to dismissal or perpetual shame or death. Some people labeled her a scaredy cat, which Natsu detested inwardly. That was one of the reasons why he had led Lucy into mayhem. Both of them love fun. Natsu wanted Lucy to have it.

'_His hand on mine and the other on my waist, it was not that romantic but I enjoyed it.'_

He feared that Lucy might not want to. Last time they held hands, it was for comfort or support. The situation that presented was incredibly different. Oh Mavis he was happy when she placed her hand when he asked for it. If only she knew, that night, he wanted to confess how he loves her. While she was spinning before him, he had love her smile, had love the way she dresses, love how concern, responsible, smart, sweet and loving she is. Natsu wanted to praise her that way. He wanted to…

"_Love her for I hadn't. Love her because she loves you. Love her because you do."_

If it weren't for the words of the people around him, Natsu would have kept it shut.

If it weren't for his stubbornness, he would have too.

For the first time of the day, Natsu smiled genuinely. There might be time to go back to town and talk to Lucy. He wanted a last minute conversation with the girl he loves.

He was interrupted before he could speak up to divert the location.

"Here we are," he driver said. Natsu's blood went cold. "Magnolia Airport."

* * *

><p>Maybe he should have gone back. He was early for his flight. It was totally ironic because Natsu hated being early. He hated waiting.<p>

Waiting was like a torture to him. While waiting for the announcer to call for his plane, he had read again Lucy's notebook. He had better perspective than yesterday. Last night, he wanted to hate Lucy for being so selfish and annoying. _For not understanding_. As the words got into his head for the second time, he wanted to see her so much.

Despite their friendship, Natsu wished that he ignored the boundaries. He wished that he had shown her how much he cared, how much he love her.

Natsu fished out his phone and dialed. He had repeated this step multiple times. Again, the call made him terribly disappointed. "Hello. You have reached Lucy's voice mail," it said with Lucy's voice. "We're out, so, do leave a message after the," it continued with his voice. BEEP.

He wanted to cuss. Natsu doesn't want to leave a freaking message. He wanted to hear her voice; he wanted to talk to her, tell her he was sorry and a stupid person. Why won't she answer? She can't be asleep at this time. He had hoped that Lucy was at her apartment. Or at least wanted to talk to the phone.

Before Natsu could actually decide on making a voice message, the intercom announced. "Flight NL2388 is now boarding. Please proceed to gate 1."

It's time.

Natsu turned off his phone and took his backpack and joined the line forming at gate 1. The attendant asked for his ticket and he showed her. With a quick gesture, Natsu obtained his ticket and followed the other people.

"Good morning!" A flight attendant greeted as he entered the cabin. In return, Natsu dipped his head and showed her his ticket. "At the middle," she motioned, "enjoy the flight."

It was a tough journey to his seat. Natsu was not as excited as before. He easily placed his belongings at the compartment and even helped another passenger.

"Your girlfriend must be lucky to have a nice and strong boy like you," the passenger he assisted complimented. At this, Natsu blushed and slipped in to his seat. From there, looking at the window, he was anxious leaving Magnolia, his family, Fairy Tail and his friends. Lucy. He will miss Lucy the most. Then he said, "If she was."

He heard running. For some reason, it caught his attention.

"Please, let me go!" A girl. Natsu's ear perked to the voice.

"You are not allowed here." A masculine voice. Rough and deep. Security guard.

"Let me talk to my best friend," she begged.

"I am sorry miss," the flight attended said. "You must leave."

Natsu's head jerk up from the window. _Best Friend. _His heart beat to the words. Natsu was afraid to know, locating the owner's voice. He was sure that he knew who that was. He was half-happy to have standing people in front of him. Needlessly, he stood up around with a dramatic flair.

"Na-Natsu!" She screamed, wriggling herself out of the hands of the attendants. One of them fished out a walkie-talkie.

Natsu's body heated in an instant and everything went illogically slowmo. His eyes maintained on Lucy. She was wearing her pajamas in public, her eyes red and puffy. He couldn't believe that she was right here right now running towards him. Natsu could tell she had not sleep last night. He noticed that she had cried and most probably because of him. That would have hurt him, but he was enslaved by her beauty; by the way her serious face is trained on him, he knew that he was precious to Lucy. She ran like the first time he finally admit to himself that he love her.

She stopped in front of him. "Luce," he said. Natsu was so out of his mind he was speechless. No wonder her phone was on voice mail. She had actually left her apartment to go to him. To see him again? To talk? To what? Did she came to confess? She has to, Natsu decided. There was no other motive that would make her do this embarrassing thing. For this insight, Natsu fought the urge to smile. Just wait to be sure.

Lucy spread her arms. "Cliché, huh?"

Natsu snorted, a small smile appearing on his mouth. He can't agree more. He knew what she met. They have watched almost a hundred romantic comedy movies to get many references to this moment. If this was just some prank show, Natsu would be laughing and everything would just be fine.

Would it?

* * *

><p>Hoooray! One more chapter to go. A review to know any thoughts. :)<p> 


	10. Cliche huh 2

FULL SUMMARY: There is really nothing wrong between BFFs Natsu and Lucy, except that many things have influenced how they show their affection for each other. A personal notebook, romantic comedy movies, fandoms, fan people standards, everlasting BFF codes, family and friends. The challenge, done like some sassy God, has made them insane. They must face their fears, denials, and insecurities, because it will very well affects their lives. The problem: this whole thing is too messed up to be "Cliché, huh?"

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail nor it's characters. This guy does: Hiro Mashima

_"past conversations"_

_'cited from Lucy's notebook'_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

"Get her!" Another security staff joined in the capture-Lucy-Heartfilia-movement. "Stop!"

Erza has managed to get her into the first entrance. However at the point checking-in point, the staff have their eye on her. And with a young woman in PJs without any luggage seemed totally suspicious. At the first opportunity of going to the gates, Lucy caught unwanted attention. That meant she had to _run._

"Final boarding call for passengers Yanna and Liz booked on flight NL2388. Please proceed to gate 1 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for Yanna and Liz. Thank you."

Lucy ran faster, even taking the wrong escalator. The people going down are confused at her going up. As she reached the second floor, she saw the sign 'Gate 1' not far from her. She mentally prayed that whoever this Yanna and Liz would get a blessing for giving her time to the plane.

"Hey!" The guard shouted as she leap above a woman taking her shoes off before the metal detector/machine. Lucy did not stop as she twists herself before a staff who blocked her way. Another two people joined the Lucy movement.

Finally, at the Gate. It was still open and without any hesitation, Lucy ran full speed to the bridge connecting building to the plane. "Miss!" A staff called her attention to which Lucy ignored.

There was no way she would stop. Her legs are already killing her, but she knows that at the plane... "Good.." The attendant's greeting faltered. She knew instantly that Lucy was not a passenger. Lucy made a move to get pass her. Instead of telling her to leave like most of the staff had treated her, the attendant seized her arm. A guard who was chasing Lucy finally caught up with her. "Please, let me go!" She shouted as the attendant brought her closer to the guard.

"You are not allowed here," he said, sneering.

"Let me talk to my best friend," she begged, trying her very best to break free from the grasp.

"I am sorry miss," the flight attended said. "You must leave."

By some miracle or godly timing, she saw not totally far from her view, the unmistakably pink hair. PINK HAIR.

"Na-Natsu!" She screamed and found extra force to wriggling herself out of the hands of the attendants. Odd that they did not stop for this time.

She stopped in front of him. And for the first time, she cannot read Natsu. He had this _face. _His eyes were not the usual energetic type or that thirst for revenge flare. His lips were in a tight line. It was his thinking face. And being a close friend of Natsu's, Lucy had always knew Natsu as the impulsive type. Contemplation was not his thing!

"Luce," he finally said, the face of thought finally surface an emotion though Lucy was not sure what it was.

Without looking around, the tension of having an audience pressured her. This _bad_. After this, she and her friend will be in so much trouble. Why did she ever came here again? Oh right! She came her to do this ultimately overrated scene. She spread her arms with a defeated face. "Cliché, huh?"

Natsu snorted, still looking at her, smiling slightly. That gave her the implication he agreed. And oh Zeref! He knew what she was thinking. With all that silly and drama-filled movies they have watched every Friday or Saturday just to fight all the fear she has for anything horror, the confession thing is just to laugh for.

In Mavis's name, Lucy wanted to laugh at this whole ordeal, but that would be weird...

"So…" Lucy started; heat gathering at her face. People, attendants or passengers were not just glancing at them, they were watching now at the _scene _before them. "Na-Natsu, um…"

Natsu laughed. "What? No script?" He teased lightly; his black eyes met her chocolate ones. Instead of looking down from shyness, Lucy held the gaze.

"You can say that." Lucy laughed. "But I have something to say."

"You do?" Natsu raised a curious eyebrow. "What?"

"Nat—"

Natsu rolled his eyes, stopping her. "Enough with that crap. I was not having a good time with this whole love thing." He grabbed her arm, slowing moving it her hold her hand. Lucy swore electricity traveled throughout her body from the touch. From that, she leaned towards him. Natsu did the same.

They kissed. Forgetting that there were people around them and that Lucy had to be dragged out of the plane, they kissed. Finally, people of Fairy tail would kill to see this moment. Natsu and Lucy kissed. Those naive love birds.

"I know," he whispered.

Before Lucy, she saw their memories flash back before her. It was absurd that she is happy at the same time breaking apart. "I will miss you," Lucy blurted out. She could not handle it anymore. This was another consequence. You wanted and have it, and now you wanted _more._

"I miss you already," Natsu sadly said. "I'll call, write, whatever."

"Miss, the pilot has already extended enough time for you. Please, join the officers. You must leave the craft."

Lucy wanted to cry. Well, she is crying while Natsu is still holding her hand. She didn't want to be separated from Natsu. She wanted to have him go out with her. She wanted him to stay. Oh how this hurts deeply. All she wanted to do was hold his hand or hug him until she falls asleep. She wanted to protest.

"Okay," she said, letting go of Natsu's hand. She had a last loving look at Natsu and turned to the attendant. "Thank you."

"Lucy Heartfilia, I'll be back _home. _Soon."

Of course, she is nakama. His personal nakama. "Whatever. I'll be waiting," she called out, turning briefly and smiled widely at him before stepping out of the plane with the guards following closely.

* * *

><p>Erza and Jellal stood by the motorcycles patiently. Immediately, she run towards Lucy as she was escorted by two guards.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"No," Lucy said, trying to hide a sob which failed. She wanted to stay away from the airport as fast as possible. She wanted to stay at her bed at an exaggerated forever and hopefully overcome the loneliness. "Can you drive me home? Please."

"Sure," Erza said, taking her home with the motorcycle Lucy used.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long when she arrived that she cried herself to sleep.<p>

Love has been so unfair and fair at the same time. You have to be selfish and be selfless. If you are selfish, you would be lonely by how people would reject you. If you are selfless, you would be lonely for being a martyr.

And, ugh, her mind was blank.

It was already late afternoon when she woke up. It was disorienting waking up to a slightly dark ambiance. She wanted to sleep again if it weren't for her stomach and her enormous pillow? This is too familiar.

Quickly, she removed her sheets. And there he is. That pink-haired pyromaniac. He was sleeping peacefully and stupid for her not to notice his arms around her. If Lucy had not known their feelings were mutual, she would easily kick him out of her bed. However today, in his sleeping state, Lucy showered her sleeping buddy kisses to which the young man woke.

"Hey," he greeted with a lazy smile. His noticeable canine showing at his crooked show of happiness, the favorite smile of Lucy.

"I thought you..."

"left? Nah, I want to bring you with me when I'll find Igneel. It wouldn't be fun without you." Lucy hugged him. She was exploding of joy. She did not know what to do but giving a couple of kisses on his cheek. She had no idea where the show of passion came from. All she knew is that she would get to see Natsu a whole lot. And she knew, that idiot pink head loves it. "Cliché, huh?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! My original plan was making Natsu leave and make Lucy wait for him. But nah, it's Christmas and besides I really felt that Natsu would choose to bring Lucy to find Igneel than having an adventure by himself. So there you go. How was it? Please review your thoughts :)<p> 


End file.
